The Passing
by WaltonPrairieGirl
Summary: Grandpa Walton's death. Spring 1941.
1. Chapter 1

_Spring came late in 1941. We were well into March when we finally got rid of the last of the snow. The Spring of 1941 is one that I will never forget, nor will my family. A great change was about to shake our family._

 **March 18, 1941**

"How's it going Pa?" 47-year old John Walton asked his father.

The 75-year old smiled. "Almost have this row of seedlings planted."

"I'm glad Pa. Spring took her own sweet time getting here, but she's well worth the wait."

"Indeed." Zeb smiled. "You know, Son, this is my favorite time of the year."

"I knew you took a particular liking to Springtime."

"There's just something about watching life rise up again. It just makes you glad to be here to see it."

"I agree. There is something special about it." John smiled.

That evening, John and Zeb got back to the house. They ate supper with their wives and children. Everyone was over for supper that night. Curt was home on furlough, so he came over with Mary Ellen and John Curtis. John-Boy and Jenny were also over with Jen, John, Isaac, and Andrew. And Ben's girlfriend Cindy Burson came over as well.

"I like this, all my children together. John remarked at the table. "Curt, it's great to have you home, Son."

"I'm glad to be back John. I've missed Olivia's cooking. I've got a couple guys in my camp that you make jealous Olivia. Whenever you send me a cake or bread, they'll ask me who it's from. When I tell them my mother-in-law sent it, they ask me if my wife has any younger sisters."

Olivia laughed. "Oh Curt, it's the least I can do. We think of you everyday and are so thankful for all you do, not just for us, but for our country as well."

Curt smiled.

"And John-Boy and Jenny," John added. "It's always great to have you guys over. Your kids are growing like weeds."

John-Boy laughed. "It seems like everytime I turn around, Jenny's telling me we're expecting again." He turned to his wife of 5 ½ years. "We're not pregnant, are we Sweetheart?"

"Not yet." She smiled. "I'd love to be, but not yet."

"And Cindy," John smiled. "You're so sweet. You've become like one of the family. Olivia and I love you as our own daughter."

"I love you both as well." Cindy smiled. "Since my mother died when I was 10, I really value my relationship with Mrs. Walton."

"You've got a great girl, here Son. I think I hear wedding bells soon."

Ben laughed. "I hope so, soon."

"Curt, Mary Ellen, we'd like you to come over on Thursday night. We'd like to have a celebration for Curt since he's home." Olivia smiled.

"Oh Olivia, you're too kind. You don't have to."

"I want to." She replied with a smile.

Curt turned to his wife. "Why can I never say no to your mother?"

Olivia laughed.

"We'll be over."

"Good." Olivia smiled.

That Thursday they had a party for Curt. No one expected what would happen two days later.

 **March 22, 1941**

It was a typical Saturday at the Walton house. Ben, John and Zeb were up on the mountain finishing planting seedlings. In the middle of doing this, Zeb collapsed.

"PA!" John ran over to his father.

"Ben!" John called for his son, who was up helping them.

"Grandpa," Ben ran to help his father.

They put Grandpa in the truck and drove down to the house.

John picked up the phone in the living room and called his son-in-law.

"Curt, Grandpa collapsed on the mountain. We need you."

"I'll be right over John." Curt replied.

Curt and Mary Ellen were over shortly. Olivia took John Curtis from Mary Ellen.

Mary Ellen stepped into the room and saw her grandfather. Tears came to her eyes.

"I can't." she whispered.

Curt nodded sympathetically.

Mary Ellen went to the living room.

"Mary Ellen," Joy said tearfully.

Mary Ellen picked up her 5-year old sister. She sat on the couch with Joy on her lap.

After half an hour, Curt came out.

"He had a heart attack with cardiac arrest. I've done all that I can."

"Is he going to live?" John asked the question running through everyone's minds.

Tears stung Curt's eyes. He shook his head.

Joy began sobbing. Mary Ellen tearfully hugged her.

Elizabeth stared at the floor, tears in her eyes. Jim Bob put his arm around her. Jason hugged Erin. John hugged Ben. Olivia put her arm around John-Boy.

Jen began to cry. Jenny held her.

"I'm so sorry Grandma." Curt walked over to his wife's grandmother.

The 63-year old had suffered a stroke two winters ago, but she didn't let it stop her from speaking. "You did the best you could." She said slowly.

"I'm just so sorry. You loved Grandpa, I do too. We all do."

Grandma just hugged Curt and let the tears fall. Tears rolled down both Esther and Curt's faces.

Erin covered her mouth with her hands to stifle her sobs. Elizabeth cried.

John spoke after a while. "We're gonna need each other a lot. Pa's in his last few hours. We have to stick together."

Curt emerged from the grandparents' bedroom. "John," he said quietly. "He's gone."

Joy clung to Mary Ellen as both sisters sobbed. Olivia hugged Esther.

It was a very sad day in the Walton family.


	2. Chapter 2

**March 22, 1941**

It was Saturday, the day of the funeral. It seemed fitting that it was snowing. The weather fit with the sadness felt by the family.

Erin was applying peach-colored lipstick, when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Erin stated.

"Hey Erin, I was wondering if you wanted to ride with me. Everyone else is going with either Daddy or John-Boy or Ben and Cindy. Cindy has only two seats in the back and John-Boy only has three. And the back of the truck is full. I have room if you'd like to ride with me." Jim Bob said.

"Sure Jim Bob, I'd like that." Erin smiled sadly, capping her lipstick tube.

Jim Bob nodded. There was a moment of silence.

"Erin, are you doing all right?" he asked.

"Is anyone doing all right?" Erin asked.

"No, but…" he chose his words carefully. "You seem distant."

"I'm okay, really."

"Erin, look me in the eyes."

Erin's hazel eyes met Jim Bob's blue eyes.

"This is me you're talking to." He continued gently. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Erin looked at the ground. Jim Bob noticed her lips quivering.

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Take your time."

"This is tough." Erin choked out.

Jim Bob gently squeezed her hand.

She looked up, tears covering both her cheeks. "Jim Bob, I've lost 2 men…" she got choked up again. "Who mean so much to me. Less than 6 months apart, Jim Bob!"

Jim Bob gently brushed his sister's tears away. "Grandpa's in Heaven with GW now." He remarked.

"Why Jim Bob? Why?"

"I don't know. I don't think anyone does. But you have the hope that they're in a better place. You have two amazing angels watching over you, Sister."

She smiled.

Jim Bob brushed away the last of her tears for her.

"Thanks," she smiled. "I'm sure I look like a wreck."

"You look fine."

Erin grabbed some tissues and stuffed them in her purse. "I'm ready." She said.

They walked down the stairs. Erin stopped before going outside.

"Jim Bob, stay close to me at the funeral, please."

Jim Bob hugged his sister. "You have my word."


	3. Chapter 3

Erin and Jim Bob arrived at the funeral shortly after the rest of the family did.

Patsy Brimmer, Jim Bob's girlfriend, ran to them.

"I'm so sorry Jim Bob." She held her boyfriend tight.

"Thanks Patsy." Jim Bob smiled sadly.

Patsy hugged Erin. "I'm sorry Erin."

Erin managed to smile. "Thank you Patsy."

"It's been a month since Aunt Flossie died." Patsy choked up a little. "You were all so good to me. Now I want to be here for each and every one of you."

"Thank you." Erin smiled. "You're so sweet, Honey."

"If there's **anything** I can do, please let me know."

"We will." Erin was near tears.

Patsy looked at the casket. "I'm just sick about this." She choked out, letting out a little sob. "I'm so sorry." She turned and sat back down next to Ben's girlfriend Cindy.

Erin felt a lump in her throat and heaviness in her stomach. She wanted to start sobbing.

"I see the rest of the family." Jim Bob said quietly, gently touching his sister's arm. "Would you like to join them?"

Erin swallowed hard before replying. "Yes I would."

Jim Bob handed Erin a tissue. "Just in case."

She smiled and laughed, but felt like crying. But she still suppressed the urge.

Erin and Jim Bob went to the back of the church and stood with their family. They walked in together. Everyone in the pews stood to honor the family and their loss.

Reverend Fordwick performed the ceremony. At the end, John read a heartfelt tribute to his father. While John was able to keep the tears back, most everyone in the audience began to cry.

Mary Ellen sat sobbing with her head on Curt's shoulder, clinging to her baby son John Curtis. Jenny sobbed as the held John-Boy's hand. Erin rested her head in her hands, bawling, as Jim Bob gently rubbed her shoulder. Elizabeth and Joy sobbed and hugged each other. Even Jason and Ben had tears in their eyes.

Cindy and Patsy cried as well and Olivia comforted Esther.

After the funeral was the burial. The snow fell as freely as the tears.

Ike came up to John after the burial.

"John, if there's **anything** we can do, please let us know."

Corabeth was with Ike and was crying. She and John were cousins. Zeb was her uncle.

"Thank you Ike." John replied. He then hugged Corabeth.

"I'm so sorry John." Corabeth cried.

"Thank you Corabeth. Take care."

The ride back home was a quiet one. So was supper. The family wondered how life would return to normal. Would it **ever** return to normal?


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter contains direct quotes from the season 7 episode "The Empty Nest." In no way do I mean to copyright. I give all the credit to the writers of The Waltons for these amazing scenes!_

 **April 6, 1941**

It was Sunday night. All the events of Sunday (church, Sunday lunch, and afternoon rest) were over and everyone was getting ready for bed.

The girls lay in bed in their room. The lights were out.

"Erin, are you awake?" Elizabeth quietly asked.

"Yeah." Erin replied.

"I had an idea."

"What is it?"

"Thursday is Grandpa's birthday."

"April 10th, yeah it is." Erin replied.

"Well, what if we would go have a picnic up on the mountain that evening? The days are getting longer and the weather has been just beautiful. I bet there would be time for us to do that before we had to do homework. What do you think?"

"I love the idea of that Elizabeth!" Erin smiled. "We should talk to Mama and Daddy about it tomorrow."

"Will you talk to them with me tomorrow? If you come with me they won't think it's such a 'kid idea.'"

Erin chuckled. "I'll come with you but I highly doubt that they'll think it's a 'kid idea.' I think it's a beautiful idea."

"Thanks Erin." Elizabeth smiled.

"You're welcome." Erin smiled.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next day, Erin and Elizabeth went to their parents and proposed the idea.

"I think it's a great idea!" Olivia smiled.

"So do I. Thursday it is." John agreed.

 **April 10, 1941**

On Thursday afternoon, Olivia went outside to hang up the laundry on the clothesline.

"Thank you Lord for a beautiful day to visit Grandpa's grave." She whispered a silent prayer.

As Olivia hung the laundry out to dry, the school-aged children came up the driveway.

"Hi children," she smiled.

Jim Bob, Elizabeth, and Joy rushed over to their mother.

"Do you need any help with supper, Mama?" Elizabeth asked.

"I sure could use your help, Elizabeth Tyler." Her mother smiled.

With Mary Ellen living in her own home with her husband and son and with Erin at work all day, Olivia had recently started noticing how grown-up her third daughter was becoming. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She was blossoming into a beautiful young woman.

"Can I help?" asked Joy.

"I'm sure we can find something for you to do, Joy."

"Does Daddy need any help?" Jim Bob asked.

"Ben and John-Boy are helping him right now. But thanks for asking."

"Does Erin need a ride back from work?"

"Jason's gonna pick her up on his way home from the conservatory. You could do your homework."

"It's all done. I'm gonna take my car and go over to see Patsy. She needed my help with her chemistry."

"All right, well be back by six. We're gonna head up to the mountain at about 7."

"Okay." He smiled. On his way to his car, Jim Bob tenderly helped his grandmother stand up.

Olivia smiled, seeing what a gentle young man her 16-year old son was becoming.

That afternoon, Jim Bob and Patsy returned.

"Jason, Ben will you help me with something?" Jim Bob asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Ben asked.

"It's a gift. Aunt Flossie would want you and your family to have it."

Jim Bob and Patsy led Ben and Jason to the truck.

"A refrigerator! Thank you Patsy!" Ben hugged the girl.

"Thank you Honey." Smiled Jason as he too hugged his brother's girlfriend.

After placing it on the floor in the kitchen, Ben and Jim Bob pinned up a curtain to hide the surprise.

"You almost ready?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, go get her." Jim Bob replied.

"Mama! Are you coming down?" Elizabeth called up the stairs.

"I'm on my way." Came the response.

Olivia came down the stairs. "What's all this about?" she smiled.

"Just trust me." Jim Bob grinned.

"You have to close your eyes." Erin smiled.

"Oh Erin." Olivia chuckled.

"Close them!" Erin insisted, with a smile.

"All right." Olivia grinned and covered her eyes with her hand.

Jim Bob took his mother's other hand and led her to where the curtain was.

Ben and Jason dropped the curtain.

"Ta-da!" the two boys said.

"Oh my goodness!" Olivia beamed.

"The light goes on when you open the door." Jim Bob showed Olivia.

"Oh that's just beautiful!" she smiled. "Where did it come from?"

"It used to belong to Aunt Flossie." Patsy smiled, tears in her eyes.

Olivia turned to the girl and smiled. "That makes it even more special, Patsy. Thank you!"

Olivia hugged all the children.

That evening, everyone got loaded up to go up to the mountain.

John and Olivia drove the van. Esther rode with them as well as Curt, Mary Ellen, John Curtis, Erin, Elizabeth, and Joy. John-Boy, Jenny, and Andrew rode in the front while Jason, Ben, and Jim Bob sat with their niece and nephew in the back.

Once they arrived, Jason, Ben, and Jim Bob helped their father unload the plants they were going to put in the ground.

"Now you take it easy with these plants, dig the holes deep, give the roots plenty of room." John told his sons.

"Don't worry Daddy, Grandpa showed us how." Jim Bob smiled, handing Curt a pot.

Jason handed a pot to Erin. Joy helped her carry it.

Elizabeth handed John Curtis to Mary Ellen. Mary Ellen and John Curtis followed the others.

"Mama, do you need any help?" Elizabeth asked.

"It'll be all right. I know you want to be with Grandpa." Olivia smiled. "Go on."

"Thank you." Elizabeth smiled.

John handed Elizabeth a pot.

"Let's get started." Smiled Jason.

John put his arm around Olivia. They smiled as they watched their children at work. They then noticed Esther.

"I hope this won't be too hard on Grandma." Said Olivia.

"It won't be easy." John replied. "She's had a struggle getting this far."

Olivia looked at her husband. "Looks like she wants to be alone."

"Let's leave her be for a while." John agreed.

John and Olivia walked over to the gazebo that John had built last Spring for their silver anniversary.

"It's still as beautiful as ever." Olivia beamed.

"Mmm-hmm." John agreed. He paused. "It could use some paint, though."

Then John's face lit up. "Remember the night we danced up here on our anniversary?"

"I never knew you could be so romantic." Olivia smiled.

"It's almost that time of the year again." John smiled.

"Only a couple more weeks." Olivia smiled. "A year ago, you would have been hard at work on this gazebo. Thank you John. It's a beautiful memento of our 25th anniversary."

"Oh, it would be nice to have a house up here." John smiled.

"We'll have one if we're meant to." Olivia hugged her husband.

"I can feel Pa all over these mountains." John paused. "Sure would be nice to talk to him about now."

Meanwhile, Esther sat alone, remembering a windy afternoon in the Fall of 1934. That afternoon, Zeb and Esther sat, reminiscing about the day they first came to the top of the mountain. This led into them remembering times spent with their family.

Esther sat silently, tears in her eyes, staring off into the blue distance. She looked up toward the heavens and smiled.

Erin wiped the plaque on the headstone of her grandfather's grave with a cloth. While she did this, Elizabeth, Mary Ellen, and Jim Bob finished planting their plants.

It was a perfectly quiet evening, no wind, no birds calling, nothing. Finally, Elizabeth broke the silence.

"Grandpa," she said softly.

Everyone was startled. They stopped what they were doing and listened, wondering what she would have to say.

"You know Jabez?" she asked. "He was the pig for my 4-H project, the one Clarence gave me?"

Elizabeth paused and continued. "Well, I'm keeping him at home now. And he's getting nice and fat, for the fair we're going to have this Summer. I hope we don't move to Richmond before the fair." Elizabeth was near tears.

Jim Bob came and sat down between Elizabeth and Erin.

The thought of Richmond was on everyone's minds. John had been offered a job in Richmond. While most of the kids were thinking of staying on the mountain, John and Olivia had seriously considered moving. Elizabeth and Joy did NOT want to leave their home.

Jim Bob spoke up. "You got a real nice spot up here, Grandpa. Had a little bit of rain this season, so everything's growing real nice. But I guess you already know that."

Mary Ellen handed John Curtis to Curt. She turned to her youngest sister. "Do you want to say something to Grandpa?"

Joy tried to, but the tears overcame her. "I can't." she sobbed.

Mary Ellen wrapped her arms around her little sister.

Erin bit her lip. "I've been thinking about you a lot lately Grandpa, GW too. If you see him, tell him I love him." She looked down at her pearl ring, the engagement ring he had given her. "I miss you both very much."

Mary Ellen spoke up next. "Grandpa, there's a lot of you in John Curtis. He loves to hold his hands out to all kinds of people, just like you did. He loves playing in the dirt. I think he's gonna be close to nature, the way you were."

Jenny choked up. "The legacy you've left has helped shape your great-grandchildren. When I see Jen, I see how you've influenced her. She loves people and making them laugh, just like you. John George and Isaac love this mountain so much, just like you. Andrew's too young to know what kind of a Walton he'll be, but I'm sure I'll see some of you in him. I love and miss you Grandpa Walton."

John-Boy spoke up next. "Grandpa, I miss you so much. I miss your smile, our talks, and most of all, your love. I sure wish I could talk to you once more. Thank you for loving us. We miss you."

Ben smiled. "Daddy's let me use your tools now, Grandpa. He was gone for a few days and while he was gone, I didn't get in too much trouble." He then got serious. "I'm sure gonna take good care of them."

Jason smiled. "I heard this song the other day, Grandpa. It reminded me of you. It's one of your favorites."

Jason took out his harmonica and played the song. While he did this, John helped his mother over to the grave, followed by Olivia. Mary Ellen hugged Joy while Curt cradled John Curtis. Jenny hugged Jen, both crying. John George and Isaac stood while John-Boy held Andrew. Erin, Jim Bob, and Elizabeth soberly turned towards their parents and grandmother.

There was a long pause after Jason finished the song. Everyone had tears in their eyes.

"Old Man," Esther quietly said. "You live in all of us."

Olivia put an arm around her mother-in-law. "Grandpa, don't you spend too much time sitting on the porch with Martha Corinne and Uncle Ben and Flossie Brimmer."

Esther started crying.

Olivia added. "We miss you Grandpa, but we're all richer for having had you with us."

Ben smiled sadly. Jason stared at the ground. Jenny held her daughter close. John-Boy snugged Andrew. Elizabeth stared at the ground. Jim Bob looked at Erin, sadly smiled, and extended his right hand. She took it and squeezed it. Even John George and Isaac were somber. They were too young to know what was going on, but somehow they did this time. Mary Ellen hugged Joy and solemnly looked up at Curt.

John spoke. "Pa, I've been thinking a lot lately about moving away from the mountain. But being up here with you gave me some fresh thoughts on the matter. I'm never going to take hold of life the way you did, Pa, but you taught me how to take hold in my own way." He looked at Esther and Olivia. "We've got not business going to Richmond."

Elizabeth turned and looked at her father.

John continued. "So I guess, us dealers around here are going to have to stand together and stop competing with each other. We'll take care of the woods around here like you taught us to, Pa."

Tears of joy streamed down Esther's face.

John smiled. "And I guess we'll be staying around here, probably forever."

Ben rushed to hug his father. Elizabeth hugged Ben. Jason hugged his mother. Jim Bob walked over and put an arm around Elizabeth. Jason put an arm around Curt, who came over, his arm full of John Curtis. John-Boy and Jenny slowly moved over to join the family hug. Curt offered Joy a hand and helped her stand up, so she too joined the hug. Mary Ellen remained seated on the ground. Erin didn't want her to be alone, so she walked over to her older sister, knelt on the ground beside her, and put her arm around her.

 _For years to come, in times of doubt and trouble, different members of my family would make the pilgrimage up the mountain to visit Grandpa. He was always there to comfort us, help us make decisions, and to give us the benefit of his continuing love._


End file.
